Dark Side
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: This is AU diffently . The Pevensie's are not as they were discribed, the family is mixed up in many ways. I need to have people help me. This will have some violence and incest.
1. Dark Side Outline

Dark Side Outline

_**A.N. This is going to be a mini-story of the dark side of the Kings and Queens of Narnia and what also happens when the Pevensies go back to Finchley. I hope you enjoy this but I will need help so can you PM me if you have ideas for this story or put them on the reviews and I will get back to you. Sorry it is so short. Enjoy, review, favourite and help me get this story going. **_

If you have read the books or seen the movies then you will have heard of Narnia's 'Golden Age', where High King Peter and his brother and sisters ruled under him as King and Queens had suddenly vanished into thin air. Well that Golden Age had never existed and High King Peter was not the greatest King Narnia had ever had, he was a tyrant and a murderer.

His beautiful sister, Queen Susan, was also not what she seemed. True many men had asked for her hand but they were not just turned away, but that will be explained later on about what happened to them.

Edmund and Lucy were the youngest and the closest, but they were a little too close for siblings. When growing up in England Lucy would always ask Susan why Edmund was so mean to her; and the answer she always received was:

"He does it out of spite; you know he always picks on children smaller than him. But don't worry about it, there will be a day when he realises what he has done and will be truly sorry for what has been done and said" But this wasn't the case. Lucy had heard from her friends that when a boy is mean to a girl he is crushing on her. It was true and whenever Edmund was alone with Lucy when they ruled Narnia their feelings came out.

And if anyone was wondering about what had happened when they came back to England it wasn't very nice for some of them. Peter's ego grew and he began to get more and more popular as he began to pick fights and hurt people badly. Susan was popular when it came to getting the boys she wanted, if she gave them what they wanted.

Edmund and Lucy kept away from their older siblings as much as possible, even at home. Edmund would help Lucy with schoolwork and this was the one way they could be alone and remember times of Narnia, for they were the good King and Queen of the four.

When they returned to Narnia in the time of Prince Caspian everyone had thought that Caspian had fallen for Susan, but who did he really fall for?

This is an outline of what will be told in this story, so expect some strange stuff.


	2. Peter and Susan's Truth

Peter's Truth

When the Pevensies had entered Narnia Peter was protective over all his siblings, although when they were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia their attitudes had changed. Peter soon became obsessed with power and if ever he was challenged, even if it was just for entertainment, the opponent was either hurt severely or killed.

Edmund always tried to talk to Peter about it but it always ended the same way; with Edmund at sword point, whimpering and crying. And when Lucy wanted to talk to Peter she would end up running out crying. Though it was different with Susan; she would be able to sit with him, look him in his eyes as he did and she could hold his hand easily. Peter would feel something inside of him when Susan held his hand.

"I know a lot has changed since our time in England, dear sister. But I must rule this kingdom, though I know my attitude has changed a little, believe me this will all be for the better." Peter would say looking deep into Susan's eyes but he could easily tell her this lie because he had said it many times before. Peter sat in his throne room one day polishing his sword and shield when a guard walked up to him.

"My King, a Lord from Calormen has come." The guard had said after he bowed to Peter. Peter stood up and walked till he was in front of the guard.

"What is the business of the Calormen Lordship of which he has to come so quickly and unannounced?" Peter's eyes narrowed into slits as a few beads of sweat went down the guard's forehead.

"The business is about your sister, Queen Susan, sire." The guard walked with Peter out to the courtyard to find a man in mail, a helmet and was armed with a sword on his side. Peter walked closer to the man.

"State your business, mighty Calormen Lord." Peter stared at the man hard in the face, feeling determined to get the man out of here.

"I wish to have your sister, Queen Susan the Gentle, as my wife and take her to Calormen." The Lord said, also staring at Peter, determined to have Susan.

"Well, my Lord, you shall meet my sister and she will decide if she wishes to have your hand. Come into the castle, she is there waiting." The Lord walked past Peter with the guard. Peter looked around and smiled, he knew how his sister was going get rid of this... man. When Peter arrived in the room he saw his sister on her throne smiling until she saw Peter looking at someone, then she realised what was going on. She wasn't the smartest of the Pevensies and it would take her a while to get the message of a situation but when she got it she knew what to do when it had to happen.

"Who is this young gentleman and what is his business that he doesn't tell anyone of his coming to our castle on this day?"Susan showed her beautiful, seductive smile that the Calormen could resist, he almost fell flat on the floor.

"He is a Calormen Lord and he wishes for your hand, my dear sister." Peter turned to the Lord. "And what do you think of my sister, my Lord?" The Lord smiled.

"She is a true and fine beauty for her age, a young blooming flower, if you will." When the Calormen had said this his was slapped across his face by Susan.

"How dare you say that about me, you come here unannounced and call me young? I am not young, I am 23 years old. Take him away." Susan began to cry. Peter held Susan in his arms and stroked her back and hair as he looked at the castle guards.

"You heard her, take this scum away, take him to sea and set the boat on fire and have him tied to the mast so he can burn." The castle guards grabbed the Lord and a few days later the Calormen had been killed in a boat fire.


	3. Edmund and Lucy, Too Close?

Edmund and Lucy, Too Close?

_**A.N. Okay spoilers, major Ed/Lu moments and a few incest moments, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! But aside from that I really do like this one and I hope you do too for those of you who have strange minds. (Who says being strange isn't a good thing? Hehe.)**_

Edmund was told by Susan what happened with the Lord once he was already dead. As usual Edmund was shocked.

"Why can't Peter just tell them off like any other person would do? But then again he doesn't think of himself as any regular person, now does he?" Susan would sigh every time Edmund said something bad about Peter, she thought it wasn't fair. But when Edmund explain what he had been told (And you should know he didn't twist any of the stories because it was already as bad as it could be.) to Lucy she would groan in disgust.

"Peter is a brutal King and should never have become High King, I believe, pardon me, that you should have been crowned High King and me Queen. Susan thinks nothing of Peter's murders but she had never been smart at anything and only went along with what Peter did." Edmund nodded at this and put his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"If Aslan knows of anything about a kingdom then he will give us the kingdom and banish Peter and Susan from Narnia." Edmund kissed Lucy on the corner of the mouth and hugged her slightly. "Everything will be okay, Lu. That is one thing I'm sure about."

Peter and Susan knew of Edmund and Lucy's private moments because they had people all around the castle listening and watching what the two younger Pevensies were doing. They seemed very disgusted with this.

"Why the hell do they feel they need all these private moments when they can have any person in the world of Narnia? They need to learn a lesson or two before they go too far." Peter slammed his fist onto the table and this made Susan jump up out of her seat in fright.

"Are you sure they will go that far, Peter? We know not of the circumstances of this behaviour." She was worried till Peter laid his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"My dearest, loveliest sister, I assure nothing will ever get far between Edmund and Lucy, even if we must send them to different ends of the world." And with that Edmund and Lucy were watched every moment of every day.

Edmund had asked if he could talk with Lucy alone for a few minutes. So the castle guards that watched them stood outside the door looking through the cracks, still they barely saw anything.

"Lucy we must make this quick. We are being watched and listened to." Edmund grabbed Lucy's hands and looked into her eyes. "Lucy I have missed our time together, I need you with me and without people watching what we do. I want our old private moments together of where we could do anything." Lucy shook her head, trying to not think of Edmund in any other way more than her brother. But she could not think of him as a brother, but she could only think of him as a lover. Edmund thought the same thing but he didn't try to hide to himself how he felt about Lucy, he loved her more than a sibling, he wanted her more than anything.

"I miss these moments too Edmund. But how can we tell Peter and Susan that we don't want this to happen anymore?" Lucy smiled a little at Edmund's face; she knew he had an idea.

"We shall tell them that we will not do anything but talk when we are not with them. But we can do more than talk." Edmund stood up and walked out of the room after winking to Lucy. He walked to Peter in the Throne Room.

"Peter, could you please tell the guards to get away from Lucy and me. We shall not do nothing more than talk when alone. Please let us be together in private." Edmund's eyes sparkled with hope. Peter was still stern.

"You shall, but nothing more than talk. Leave the young king and queen; let them have their time alone. Use it wisely." Peter whispered 'Use it wisely' to Edmund with a sour tone and shoved him slightly. Edmund didn't care of what Peter had done, he just rushed into Lucy's room and busted through the door. Lucy stood up and smiled at him.

"I was told by one of the guards of what Peter said. We can finally be alone with no one watching us." She ran up and hugged Edmund tightly. Edmund and Lucy slowly pulled away at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. Edmund slowly leaned in and kissed Lucy, he'd been waiting so long for this moment and now it had happened.


	4. Not The Same

Not the Same

The Pevensie's reign in Narnia had just ended, thanks to Lucy's curiosity they had come back to England. They fell over each other and came out of the wardrobe and a few weeks later they were sent back home. Their home had survived the bombs but their father was still at war. School was about to start in a week and their old friends had come to see them. Peter's best friend, Alex, had come to see him and talk about what they had done during the war.

"I did nothing in particular, just stayed at home with my brother and sisters. Lucy and Edmund were sniping at each other and Susan and I would draw or read together when we had the chance. They have settled down now but I am not used to not hearing them argue, how about you, Alex?" Peter lied about Edmund and Lucy and he wished he had done all of that with Susan. He at least knew not to say anything about Narnia, even though he was still really stupid about most things.

"I did nothing but listen to my bratty sister, Emily that is, whine about nothing but her wanting me to play dress up and colour in and play in the park. It was so annoying. I'm almost glad we are going to school, almost." Peter laughed as Alex said this; he knew what he was talking about. Susan walked in to see Alex and Peter.

"Oh Alex, I didn't know you were here to see Peter. How have you been?" She walked her graceful yet sensual walk over to Alex and Peter, not looking at them, and knew, without a doubt; they were both staring at her.

"I've just had to listen to my sister's complaints, the usual. How-how are you?" Alex replied; he was always one to get nervous easily.

"We had to move from Finchley to the country side, that's the reason why we were there, I guess you did too." Susan said, while shrugging her shoulders and sitting on Peter's large, comfortable chair in front of his bed.

"Yeah, but my parents were able to come with me for the most part, then later on my dad was sent to fight in the war." Alex looked down and Susan pulled Peter off the bed after walking over to it and sat beside Alex.

"I know how you feel; our father is still away from when the war started." Susan grabbed a hold of Alex's hand in hers and held it there for a long while.

XXXX

Edmund and Lucy sat on the side of Lucy's bed; Edmund had a notepad and pencil and was drawing something that Lucy couldn't wait to see. Edmund wouldn't show her and Lucy desperately wanted to see his latest work of art.

"Okay, I'm done, Lu." Edmund said as he turned the pad around to face Lucy. Lucy gasped and smiled as she covered her mouth in shock.

It was a picture of her when she was about 16, wearing a light blue dress and a matching cloak tied around the front of her neck. She was fairly tall, though still the shortest of the four, with a slender body and curves in the right places; Lucy had become a beauty when she was in Narnia. But, she had also become someone who would rather use a sword a fight than dance at court like her sister, though she was still made to attend those events.

"You drew a picture of me, Ed?" Edmund nodded in reply and Lucy threw her arms around her brother's neck. Both pulling away slowly, Edmund smiled at Lucy as they did in Narnia.

"Lucy, I know that we will never be the same as we were in Narnia, but know that I do love you no matter what. Not just as your brother but as your lover when we were in our world." Lucy replied to Edmund by kissing the corner of his mouth, as they did in Narnia, when no one cared about what they did. Lucy put her head on Edmund's shoulder.

"I wish we could be like we were in Narnia, together and nobody cared that we were siblings. We would be together till late at night in either of our apartments. It is what I want back, again."

"I know, but we are in England now, siblings. Everyone would think of it to be strange if they see us together alone, especially at our ages." Lucy looked down and moved away from Edmund a little.

"Ed, how can you say such a thing? If you love me, promise you will never say anything like that again." Lucy looked up at Edmund, pleading with him silently with teary eyes. Edmund knew he couldn't stand Lucy mad at him; he had done it enough before they stepped into the wardrobe, into Narnia. He hugged Lucy tightly and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Lucy and Edmund always found excuses to talk of Narnia, mostly through Edmund's art that he wanted to show Lucy, which was pretty much everything he drew. That was, except for one drawing of a sweet memory he had with Lucy on the beach, their _first_ time which ended up being together.

Peter became a short-fused time bomb that would explode on the simplest thing as being bumped into down the street. Mostly, though, the fights were with boys, usually who were bigger than he, from his grade of above, anyone who wanted a fight got one with Peter and lost. Peter got more and more popular and this helped Susan as well.

At first Susan would talk to the boys Peter would fight then better looking, richer and popular guys noticed her. Though, there was only _one_ way she would keep them and I hope I don't have to spell it out.

This all went on for a month or two before school was about to start, everything began to go back to normal. Susan got at least part of a brain that was boy-crazy, Lucy and Edmund had been preparing for school and Peter was, well, just fighting. Okay, so not everything went back to how it was before.

_**A/N: Hey, back with this story. This is most likely the second last chapter for this story as I don't really have a lot more planned for it, but if anyone else has any suggestions I'll consider them. Oh, and if you guys have any ideas for any of my other stories then that is **_**really**_** awesome too. See you guys soon.**_


	5. Return Home (For Some)

_**A.N. The last chapter of this mini story. Yay! I have really got into my Narnia fics so I might do more if you send some requests for me, I'm already working on one. I'd be happy to do another. Enjoy guys. Don't forget to review!**_

The four Pevensie's had returned to Narnia while waiting for the train to pick them up to go to their schools. They ran into the water and around the beach before Edmund spotted something, ruins, at the top of a cliff nearby.

They all climbed it carefully and wandered around the ruins for a little while. That was when they realised where they were, Cair Paravel.

The treasure chamber was still almost intact. Rubble was in places but everything else was still there. The four changed into their clothes and grabbed what they needed (Lucy put Edmund's sword belt around his waist when Peter and Susan had gone back up to the fresh air).

They rescued a dwarf named Trumpkin and he started to lead the way when Peter sent them the wrong way, which had changed since he last been in Narnia.

They traveled for a day, where they set up camp and slept around the fire. Lucy was woken up by a loud growling sound and went up to investigate it. She crawled around the rocks and bushes, trying to see what made the sound.

Just as she was about to speak, a hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her. She saw Peter, who raised a finger to his lips and took his sword out quietly as he stood up. It was a minator that had made the sound, and as Peter was about to strike the beast down, a mysterious person leapt out from behind a tree and fought with Peter until Lucy yelled out for them to stop. Peter was about to throw a rock at the guy's head.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked slowly and the young man lifted his head to look superior to Peter.

"Yes, and who are you?" Susan then rushed up, yelling "Peter!" Caspian looked down at the engraved sword.

"High King Peter?" Peter nodded and Caspian looked around at the others, then landed his eyes on Lucy, who stood close to Susan.

"It's just, I thought you would be older." Peter scoffed and Caspian looked at Susan who had blushed but he wasn't looking at her.

"If you want, we can come back in a few years."

"No, no. You are just not what I expected." Edmund narrowed his eyes. He saw Caspian looking at Lucy with strange eyes.

"Neither are you." He stated as he moved to Lucy's side and put an arm around her waist.

Caspian and the Pevensie's saved Narnia once again. Caspian had tried to take Lucy away, while trying to avoid Susan, but was stopped by Edmund, then he realised that everything he heard was true.


End file.
